You're The Reason I Come Home
by Izobella Snow
Summary: Sequel to Fireflies... You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home, my love. You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... You're the reason I come home. (Read Fireflies first)


**Hey guys, this is just another random song-story I thought up. When inspiration hits, I can't help it :) It's unedited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please review. :)**

**You're The Reason I Come Home**

_**Inspiration: You're the Reason I Come Home by Ron Pope**_

I moved her hair away from her face and studied her face. She stared back intensely, never wavering.

_**Watching you watching me... A fine way to fall asleep.**_

The yellow street light shining in through the window illuminated her face, her eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks. My finger lingered there before tracing back to her forehead, feeling the soft satin. She sighed, closed her eyes, and smiled peacefully.

_**The neighbors fight as we both rest our eyes.**_

Cold air filtered through the room from the window, sending a chill through her body. She curled her body closer to me and laid her head on my naked chest. My arms wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her even closer. I placed a soft kiss on her silky brown hair, and closed my eyes as well.

_**Hands in the fallen snow. Numb to the winter cold but we don't mind 'cause we'll get warm inside.**_

"I wish we could stay like this forever. I never want to let you go." she murmured softly against my chest, her breath tickling my skin. I don't complain or move though, agreeing with her words silently. My fingertips aimlessly whisper figures along her back and she shivers again, letting out a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you."

_**You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home my love.**_

"I wish you didn't have to go back... Please don't go back. Don't leave me alone again." she pulls away and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I smile softly and wipe a lone tear from her cheek.

"It's only for a little while love. Only a little while."

_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... You're the reason I come home.**_

"But it feels like forever. It feels like every time you leave, you tear another piece of me away with you. It's like I'm suffocating. And it doesn't go away until you're here with me." she places my hand just above her naked breast and I feel her heart beat steadily. "Please. Don't leave me again."

_**Paper doll silhouettes.**_

"Let's not talk about this now. Let's cherish the time that we have now. We'll talk more later, I promise." Pulling my hand away from her chest, I tuck her head into the groove of my neck. She exhales shakily and I inhale deeply.

_**Fingerprints on window glass. The street's asleep, so I breathe you in deep.**_

"My mother can't wait to see us together again, love. She's so excited that I'm back and bringing you to her." Distracting her seemed like the easiest thing to do right now. But she catches on quickly. The skin between her brows furrows and her eyes portray her frustration. I smooth it quickly with my finger and kiss the skin. Her breath comes out in a whoosh and her body sags into the bed.

_**The tragedies of chemistry**_

"My dad wants to see you, you know. He wants to beat the shit out of you, really. For leaving me so much." I smile and shake my head.

"Your father would never kill me," I shrug and my smile glows in the dark. "He loves me too much." she smirks, and tries to cover it, but it's too late. I saw it. I smile back and go back to tracing her delicate features slowly. "Does he know?" My hand slips down to her abdomen.

_**People dream of what you and me have found effortlessly.**_

"No. I waited for you."

"But it's been two months. How have you kept it from him for so long?"

"I don't know. But I have. I waited for you." she raises her body up on her elbow and kisses me soundly. "But I'm done waiting. I can't keep it anymore." I nod in agreement. "We'll tell him tomorrow... You'll still be here, right?" I nod again.

_**You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home my love.**_

I sit up slowly, the cotton sheets falling even lower on my naked body. I run one hand through my hair and try to clear my head.

_Should I do it now?_

_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... You're the reason I come home.**_

Yess. I need to do it now. Now or never. And never is not an option.

I walk determinedly over to my jacket, which is strewn across the floor amidst our other clothing. Digging in the pocket until I find it, I turn and see her watching me curiously. I life the small black box into the air and stare into her eyes.

She stares at it for a moment before comprehension dawns on her and her hand flies up to catch her gasp. She says my name quietly as I walk closer to her. I kneel down next to her and open the box. The small, but significant, ring glimmers in the dim light.

_**And for a long time I remember saying prayers for something perfect. Saying prayers for someone kind.**_

"Isabella Marie Swan..." she breath catches again as she takes in the tiny jewelry. "I know I haven't always been there when you needed me, and I am truly sorry for that. I regret every moment I'm away from you, every centimeter that distances us is like a needle in my heart. But I know that through it all, I'll always have you. You'll always be here when I get back, no matter how long I'm gone." she whimpers quietly. I wipe away the tears that have fallen, but more replace them just as quickly. " In all of my 23 years, I have never felt anything close to what I feel when I'm with you. And I don't ever want to feel that with anyone else. I never will feel that with anyone else. Because you're it for me. You consumed my heart, my mind, and my soul the moment I met you. The moment your eyes met mine, I knew. I can't live without you anymore Bella... Marry me. Be my wife and we'll never have to be apart again. Become Mrs. Edward Cullen."

_**It's in my head. We're spinning circles down the avenues instead.**_

She doesn't say anything, just cries out loudly and nods her head. I smile, tears falling from my eyes as well. I slip the ring onto her finger and pull her up into my arms quickly, spinning her in circles. She blubbers a laugh and holds me tightly.

I set her down on her feet and her eyes immediately fly to the diamond on her finger. Holding her hand up to the light, she examines it on her hand and leans back into me.

"Oh Edward..." she sighs.

"Bella... I have one more surprise..." Her eyes flash up to mine once again, showing all that she is feeling; the happiness, the fear, and the excitement. "I'm... done." They widen.

"Done...?"

"I'm done with my treatment... I can come home..." Her eyes widen further. "The hospital released me today. I don't have to go back again. I'm all better. I'm done Bella. I can come _home._" They water and she throws her arms around my neck. I kiss her passionately and place my hands on her stomach. "I can be here with you and help you. I can experience this with you. I'll be there every step of the way, and when it's over, all three of us can be together." She cries out once again and pulls me down onto the matress with her.

"Make love to me Edward..." and I comply to my fiancée's wishes...

_**You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home, my love. You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... You're the reason I come home.**_


End file.
